wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DatNuttyKid/NEW WEEBLEY - Watch Your DubStep-Dad, FashionForward, Marley Michele's New Movie, And More!
Watch Your DubStep-Dad, #FashionForward, Marley Michele's New Movie, And More! We're back with an all-new Weebley! A lot of things have been going on lately and we can't wait to share with you! ---- WATCH YOUR DUBSTEP-DAD! In less than two weeks, DJ Chase's new movie, DubStep-Dad, is finally premiering! Just earlier this month, De'Andre's costars Spencer Raye Jackson and Lucas Jenkins starred in The Other Universe, and we can't wait for De'Andre to join in on the fun! The cast also features Joey Lawrence from G.I. Jennings, Drew Clarkson from James in Hollywood, and Shelly Marie Greene from Kitty Couture! The plot follows Freddie Black (Lawrence), who was a member of The Electric Razors when he was younger, but a diva tantrum ended with him leaving the band, which went on to become one of the most popular acts in the 70s. Now Freddie's just another face in the company of Dragon Fruit Media, and in order to marry the girl he loves (Greene), he must first meet and impress her son, Jalen White (Chase). The movie explores Freddie and Jalen's relationship, and we quickly find out that Jalen's got a love for DubStep, which Freddie quickly becomes interested in in order to impress his possible new stepson. But will Freddie's ego get in the way again? You'll have to watch and find out! ---- MARLEY MICHELE ISN'T DONE YET! Marley Michele recently made a comeback to Wiki Channel after her series, The Aca-Girls, ended in October. Filming on her return project, Welcome to New York, recently wrapped up, but Marley has revealed that she's more than ready to get started on something new- Long Way to Seattle is about to begin production, where Marley plays Quinn Foster, best friend to Kara Kennedy (portrayed by Jennifer Kyles from Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century). Kara's life appears to be perfect- a great family (including Studio Funny's Jeremy Gents as her younger brother, Conner), a wonderful boyfriend (played by Marshall Christian, older brother to Mark Christian who plays Ethan Shields in the movie), and two of the best friends ever (Michele and Shayna Blake). However, on her eighteenth birthday, her parents drop a bombshell- she's adopted. Now Kara and Quinn are on a mission to find Kara's real mom in Seattle. The movie also stars Mark Christian and Cecelia Kristine, Michele's costars from Welcome to New York, as twins Ethan and Taylor Shields, who Kara and Quinn meet and carpool with on their way to Seattle. The movie is scheduled to air in late 2015/early 2016. ---- IS THERE A SEQUEL IN THE WORKS? Temple Run, one of Wiki Channel's newest original movies, aired last month before the premiere of Nerd Girls. It starred newcomers Alan Hall, Maddie Roller (who is rumored to have been cast in an upcoming Wiki Channel Original Series), and Kyle Collins as the beloved trio from the app (Guy Dangerous, Scarlett Fox, and Barry Bones). The movie was a success, getting 5.6 million views on its premiere, and now we want to know- is there a sequel in the works? The producer of the movie, Nutta, stated that the plan was always to make it a series and also confirmed that the actors had been requested to leave their schedules open for a second movie- however, he added that the idea of a second movie has not been brought up to the Wiki Channel yet, and any potential ideas are still being tossed around by their team of writers. We certainly hope that a sequel is coming! ---- DOES EMMA HAVE A NEW CRUSH? Last week on Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century, something happened that no one expected- Emma, one of the two titular characters and portrayed by Laura Minx, has a crush on Sherman (portrayed by Max Nickel)! The revelation came up when Emma asked Sherman to pretend to be her boyfriend after Wallace "Muscles" Brown (portrayed by Derek Bronson) refuses to leave her alone about his crush on her. At the end of the episode, Emma dropped the bombshell on her best friend, Alex (portrayed by Amera Columbia), who was completely supportive and agreed to help Emma figure out how to impress her new crush. We sat down with Laura Minx to ask her what she thought about the twist, and what we can expect between the two in the next few episodes. "It's kind of cliche, but at the same time it's not. I am a sucker for cliche romance though, so I mean I was pretty happy with it, and Max didn't seem to mind. We talked about it a lot with each other, and I mean we were close so it helped with the bonding. You will see more of them next season, I'm excited." The next episode of Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century, "Amber's In Charge", is premiering August 3rd at 8pm. ---- #FASHIONFORWARD It's been over a month since the Wiki Channel Upfront, and we're happy to announce the winner of Weebley's #FashionForward competition! Congratulations to... ... ... ... ...Sophie Beckett! Congratulations! Crystal Diane and Marley Michele were tied for a close second, with Olivia Staton taking third. We would also like to congratulate Mikayla Totten, Lisha Jane, and Peyton Borough, who were also able to make it to the finals. Everyone rocked the red carpet, and we're so proud of all of the stars! ---- Thank you all for reading! We hope you enjoyed this issue of the Wiki Channel Weebley, and we'll be back with more shortly! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts